


Letters and Hamburgers

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Tyrell Wellick Vampire, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: He could arrive in time for his little "date" with Tyrell Wellick, vampire, aka # TheBestFrottage #WhatTheHellIAmDoing.Removing the humour that He usually used to recur, Mr.Robot accepted that the vampire was useful at times when He had gone too far ... "slightly".





	Letters and Hamburgers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De cartas y Hamburguesas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606512) by [funkyficker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker), [Tyrelliot (SlashShips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot). 



> English is not my first language so sorry If there are mistakes ;).  
> Also If you want to talk about Tyrelliot You can join us here: https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

Tyrell was affected all the night, he could not concentrate on his work, he knew, he  _ felt  _ that  _ his _ human was out of danger with his wounds closed and without the pain that both suffered so much but he wanted, he  _ needed _ to see him again, in a suitable environment of course.

Elliot was not a simple person and as such the vampire was sure that if he tried to communicate with him in a common way he wouldn't call his attention, even when he was trying to find out about him, he failed, he was a  _ ghost  _ in the society.

In the system only contained his basic data, no social network,  _ nothing _ .

Tyrell was looking for more until he found a video of the previous day in the surveillance network of the city, in which Elliot was throwing himself into the sea, that was confusing for the vampire, odd at the least, _ his _ human was not that kind of person, he knew,he could _ feel _ it,he needed to talk to him.

He decided to send a handwritten message with pen and ink  _ "as in the best old days"  _ he thought to himself. He hoped to transmit through this letter, some of that intimacy and personalization that was lost in current technology.

 

_ 11 Madison Ave, New York, NY 10010 - 2 AM. _

_ Sincerely yours. _

 

This is how the message was after five or six attempts in which he wrote verses, or long letters about the numerous reasons and why He needed to meet that night, however, nothing worked, nothing was good enough or worthy.

For that reason he concluded that the best thing was to be brief and direct, in the style of the hacker, he would use  _ the binary code _ , a language that both shared.

 

_ 00110001 00110001 00100000 01001101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01000001 01110110 01100101 00101100 01001110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110010 01101011 00101100 01001110 01011001 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00110001 00110000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00110010 00100000 01000001 01001101 _ __  
_  
_ __ 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110101 01111001 01101111 00101110

 

11 Madison Ave, New York, NY 10010, that was the address of  _ Eleven Madison Park _ , one of the most expensive restaurants that Tyrell used to go to as he had reviewed it in the system, deciphering the letter was something easy, a binary code, even a 5-year-old with access to the internet could do it, although of course receiving the message without his _ other part  _ finding out was more complicated, in fact, Elliot had seen it, he had the letter in his hands but happily He did not connect it with the executive instead of that He thought it was a message from Fsociety, as such he ignored it by giving the paper to Mr.Robot, when he went to _ visit _ him to Allsafe.

 

Mr.Robot pretended not to care about the paper throwing it into the bin of the small desk, he knew that when his other part was distracted he could look for it, the conversation with him had not gone well.

Elliot wanted to continue in his  _ perfect maze _ , he decided that is was the best left him some space until the kiddo reacts for himself.

  
It did not take long, in fact, it was only hours until the reality itself broke _ the perfect Elliot's Maze _ causing his resolve to return to FSociety, it meant a small success for Mr.Robot, finally, his other side accepted what he was building for him.   
Also, He has influenced that it was 1:23 a.m so He could arrive in time for his little "date" with Tyrell Wellick, vampire, aka  _ # TheBestFrottage #WhatTheHellIAmDoing. _   
Removing the humour that He usually used to recur, Mr.Robot accepted that the vampire was useful at times when He had gone too far ...  _ slightly. _ __  
  
Going to the place was like continuing to _ tighten ties _ with a valuable  _ resource _ , a smart move, nothing more than that, he thought to himself as he took possession of the body and headed for the restaurant.   
  
Tyrell had a reservation from 2 a.m. to 4 a.m., it is known that vampires have a more patient perception of time than a human, maybe it was because of the quality of their vision or the ability to get lost in their own thoughts, however that did not agree with Tyrell who counted the minutes from 2 am in his car waiting for the arrival of _ his _ human, calling him was not an option, he had to wait for that alone.   
  
\--- Did you sent Mr.X on vacation? I did not know that you can drive on your own, "Mr.Robot commented sarcastically to the vampire who had approached with such speed that if He didn't have some vampiric blood in his veins it would have taken him by surprise.   
  
\--- I'm glad you're fully recovered --- he replied with a smile.   
  
The host welcomed them to the restaurant, it was clear to the employee that in the rules of that place that the three-piece suit was an obligation to the customers, but the employee could not do anything when Tyrell asked to speak with his manager, who apologized countless times for  _ the mistake of novices _ that the host had committed his employee, a customer A1 as the executive had privileges beyond the rules, that situation pleased Mr.robot, the power that emanated from those simple actions coming as an attractive aura in the vampire.He decided that if He was going to participate in this game of wills that both shared, He would have fun to the beginning until the end.   
  
\--- Are all CTOs usually leaving in their work hours, or is it just a custom in ECorp? --- The hacker asked with a half smile  _ "How much could Tyrell tolerate?", _   
  
\--- Only those who are so efficient as to establish their priorities --- replied the vampire laughing at the comment, they were staring at each other,  _ seconds, minutes  _ waiting for the other to make the next move, it was a  _ game _ ,  _ a strategy game _ and none was willing to lose.   
  
The waiter interrupted the confrontation with kind words, asking and asking about what they wanted to order with unnecessarily long and redundant sentences,  _ presumption _ , the letter had to be in French, of course the vampire understood it perfectly and ordered in an ostentatious act like a  _ peacock _ showing his colorful feathers with phrases like,  _ I recommend such a dish, or that dish, blah blah blah, _ the hacker had not really paid attention to the voice of the vampire, he could be speaking in Chinese and he would give exactly the same because he refused to stick to the rules of the establishment or those of that creature.   
  
A moment of silence reigned in the expectation of knowing the order of Mr.Robot --- Hamburger with extra cheese and French fries --- said in a half smile, the confused waiter apologized and asked with great courtesy to repeat the order because He had  _ not heard correctly. _ __  
The hacker gave a little snort and with a funny look --- I want a H-a-m-b-u-r-g-e-r- with - c-h-e-e-s-e- and -F-r-e-n-c-h -F-r-i-e-s.Have you listened well now? He repeated slowly to the waiter, who turned his gaze to the vampire as if He was waiting for a lifeline from that request, but Tyrell was smiling openly in complicity.   
  
It would be in vain to try to rationalize with them,He gave a reverence and let the kitchen to solve that situation, --- The central table, customer A1 Gold, asks: A bottle of whiskey nineteenth century mixed with Real Blood Premium and a Hamburger with extra cheese and French fries --- the waiter repeated to the kitchen manager, who didn't believe what was written in the order.   
  
\--- I know what it looks like, but it's not a joke, it's an order and from an A1 Gold customer, these rich people are getting stranger --- He said in confidence to the manager who was struggling between giving up his job because of the _ offense _ of making such a  _ vulgar _ dish, with the knowledge that a bad review by an influential client in this kinda world brought with it, the misfortune of any professional --- Merde --- whispered the chef hitting the wall next to him to order after the preparation of the fucking hamburger.   
  
\--- I felt your sadness, your despair. What happened? ---Tyrell questioned him with a tone of sincere concern as if the game had stopped giving way to a real conversation. A play that Mr.Robot didn't like --- Is that your best card? What's next?Will you invite me to the prom? --- evaded the question.   
  
\--- I checked the videos of the city and I saw you jumping into the sea. Why did you do it? --- continuing the vampire ignoring the evasive response, self-absorbed as if in a monologue rather than in a conversation.   
  
Although seen from outside, that was the dynamic, with Tyrell trying to understand the human in front of him, who only uttered words that contradicted his actions and emotions.   
  
_ Knowledge is power _ , it was the essential phrase of Mr.Robot.He really believed it, that is why the idea of the vampire knew something that he did not plan to show him that was getting out of his way _ "He is my resource, not a boyfriend with telepathic powers " _ thought .--- It's not your business --- He answered abruptly harshly.   
  
Tyrell did not need the connection to perceive anger in the hacker, a detail that left him careless.   
  
\--- It's my business, you're my business, since we joined our blood,you are, you're in me as I am in you, you've felt it, strength, high perception even when you fell you knew you were not going to die because Something assured you that you were powerful, nothing could kill you, that's how it feels to be a vampire. - declared the being, passionate with the eyes out of emotion.   
  
Then Mr.Robot understood it, that time when he let it take his blood and he took hers that was the cause of his physical resistance, he practically did not sleep or eat, he did not feel the need of it, careless as he was  _ his other part  _ did not happen Mind you, he was so focused on moving forward with his plans that he did not care.   
  
The way the executive described it, gave him to understand that he had no power over him, but if Tyrell was  _ perceiving _ his emotions, why did not the same thing happen to him? Maybe it had to do with _ extreme  _ emotions, the vampire went to visiting him at the hospital because his condition had been  _ extreme _ , the pain was unbearable,  __ extreme , the hospital management could get it by hacking the system, that was all, besides what did it matter if he appeared when he was in danger, having a guardian vampire did not represent a disadvantage, the hacker concluded.   
  
\--- You know you do not need a "Real Blood" --- said Mr.Robot stopping the vampire with his hand in the cup --- I'm not hungry anymore, let's go --- he continued moving aside the plate with the hamburger almost intact.   
  
The executive did not need another word, he asked for the bill, taking out his gold card next to a couple of bills to pay his bill and give a good tip to the waiter.   
  
\--- My place --- enunciated Mr.Robot as soon as they got into the car taking their place in the back seats with Tyrell at the wheel, they did not talk all the way, their eyes kept crossing in the rearview mirror.


End file.
